Good Night News
by ExceptionallyOrdinary
Summary: There is Good News Spreading at the Potter's Household, the news spreads as they say their good nights..Please Rate & Review, i love tha yoiu are about to read this or about to think about it! I shall be Happy for your considering this one! 3


Good Night News

Harry watched Ginny stand in front of the open doored closet. He watched her take the Chudley Cannons t-shirt off, the jeans, and he watched her unclasp the back of her bra. Her Weasley Hair flowing down her bare, freckle dotted back. All she was in was her knickers, Harry started to think thoughts, but quickly shoved them out. Her day had been tiring with Quidditch practice and she hadn't been feeling well. He brought his mind back to the current time, she opened the drawers inside the closet and pulled out one of his large t-shirts and pulled it over her body, pulling her long hair out of the neck line. He laid in the bed and watched her pad soundlessly across the room to her vanity, she picked up the Make-Up brushes and placed them in the cup that set next to her mirror, she picked up the blush, powder and other make-up products and placed them next to the brushes. She then turned around and picked up some stray clothes that had not made their way into the hamper.._Harry.._she placed them in the hamper and wondered back towards the vanity and wiped the Make-Up off her face and started brushing her hair, while brushing she broke the quiet silence of the room, "So, how was your day?" she asked. "Fine, quite hectic, but fine, actually Ron somehow managed to stun Kingsley when he was showing a few Newbies how to stun properly. Ron was shocked, you should have seen his face." he laughed. Ginny's face looked to be contorted in laughing and straining from something, she then burst with laughter and almost rolled of the bench. She saw Harry in the reflection of the Mirror, he was laying on his side, his head rested on his hand that was propped up by his elbow, he had a plain white v-neck t-shirt on and his blue boxers, his chest vibrated with laughter. Ginny got done brushing her hair and trudged over to the bed and slid onto the mattress as if it were a cloud, Harry tossed the covers over her waist and she slid over to rest her head upon his chest. Harry ran his fingers through her hair, it was silky smooth, like water flowing in a brook. They laid in silence, snuggling, breathing in the scents of each other, Ginny of strawberry and flowers, Harry of a clean aftershave. Ginny reluctantly let go and turned over to turn the lamp off. She snuggled back close again in the dark, breathing in a nervous way, her heat beating faster, "Harry?" she asked. "Mhhm?" Harry mumbled. "After Quidditch Practice today I...I.." she stumbled on her words, trying to find a way to speak, "I thought about the last time, well, there's no easy way to say this, but I'm late, Harry, I'm Late." she finished. "You don't think that maybe.." Harry said into the night. "Yes, Harry, yes. I decided to take a test and...Well...It..," she took a deep breath, to calm herself," said Positive." she waited for an answer. "Harry?" she asked, as she quickly turned the light on. She looked up at Harry's face and saw wet streaks down his cheeks, she smiled and placed a small hand on his cheek and wiped a tear away. Harry was speechless, shell shocked, numb, he was going to be a Daddy. "Harry?" Ginny asked again. "I love you" Harry said and he flicked his wand at the lamp, which went off again and Ginny laid her back on his chest. She dozed off to sleep and as she did she mumbled something like "Good Night, Daddy." Harry couldn't be more Happy, this was the greatest feeling of his life, better than finding out he was a Wizard, he was a Father. He was the Chosen-One, the Man-Who-Beat- the-Dark-Lord, the Boy-Who-Lived, but now the one thing that could be added to his list was "Daddy". The last thing Harry remembered before he dreamed about the future was himself whisper into Ginny's hair "I love you".

Hey!

Sorry I haven't written anything lately, I would get Ideas and then not pursue them, it feels good to be writing again. I have been busy and wished I would have written a little in that time, I had so much time at home due to Snow Days I don't know why I didn't write, but instead I was distracted by My Musical Instruments, the Flute, my old friend, & The Piano, the Bass Clef Lover, so that I maybe able to yell out Bass Clef Notes When The Trombone Section doesn't Know them, _Cough...Eb...Cough..._

Thank You Very Much For Reading... It probably sucked anyway, but you felt the need too, so I Thank You! 3


End file.
